The Pony Games
by AStudyinPinkiePie
Summary: In the near future 24 Ponies from 12 Districts will have to fight to the death for glory and for honor. I have also uploaded this onto FIMFiction: /story/15114/The-Pony-Games
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Morning Before the Reaping**

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was trying to travel through her thick hoof stitched Curtains. She began to get up feeling like there was no point in having a lie-in because it was not the day to feel relaxed. Today was the day of the Reaping. Twilight's muscles tensed up. No. There was no need to worry. The Pony Games have been going on for 50 years. She was not going to be picked.

How Twilight is still alive and young to tell the tale about how The Pony Games started is unknown to everypony. Everypony except for her and the Elements of Harmony. After all war had broken out in Equestria, as her last dying spark of magic, Princess Celestia cast a spell over Twilight and her five friends that meant if they keep on harnessing their element of harmony that pony will live forever. The only way they can die is by murder. If only Princess Celestia knew what she was doing. If the princess knew what Twilight and her friends would had to live through Celestia would have just let them die. Twilight's heart dropped when she remembered the last tears of her beloved princess falling to the ground. Then with one final breath the princess was dead. Then, The Pony Games were born. To mark the defeat of the princess; and the start of the Capitol.

The Pony Games are simple. One mare and one stallion from each district get picked out of a big ball full of names to be entered into the Pony Games. This is a competition when 24 ponies fight to the death. Magic and flying is allowed but try to fly out or teleport out if the arena and you will be killed. Only two ponies have ever won The Pony Games from Twilight's District. No pony has ever heard or seen of them since. You would think though that Ponies from a magic district would win it easily but it's the Pegasus ponies who win it each year. As the gong goes off, the Pegasus' shoot up into the sky sleeping on clouds and only coming down to scavenge for food. When the last few ponies began to battle for the victor the Pegasus ponies swoop down into battle. And having been better rested and stronger than the others they triumph over the weak ponies and win the Pony Games for 'The District of Weather'.

Twilight tried to shut away visions of the different types of deaths that can only happen in the Pony Games. Death by Stabbing, Poison, Bombs and Mutations are just some of the many deaths in the arena.

Twilight made her way down the stairs to the library. A cold shudder went through her. She hated it here. It had to many good memories that she wanted to forget, but moving was not an option. She tried to remind herself that she was lucky to still have her library. After the war most of the Ponyville's original buildings were destroyed so they could make more 'Capitol' like buildings. Twilight rolled her eyes. More like: "So, we're going to come here and destroy your safe and warm houses to build houses which don't even have a working toilet".

Twilight walked over to her kitchen and opened her cupboards. Empty. It wasn't surprising. Food had been hard to buy ever since Equestria was split up into Districts. She was put into: 'The District of Magic' where the most talented Ponies enchant objects for the Capitol so their life is made easier. Twilight wished she lived at the 'The District of Food' instead though. It's hard to harvest crops that won't even grow in the dry soil of 'The District of Magic'.

Twilight sighed as she lifted up her purse. She smiled. This was something that put pure joy into her days. Something that kept her alive. Magic. This was the only thing the Capitol could not brutally take away from her.

Flashbacks suddenly appeared into her mind. Flashbacks that made her drop her purse making all the contents spill out on the floor. Flashbacks of all her friends being taken away from her came into her vision. She saw Applejack and Applebloom being torn away from each other's hooves. She remembered Rainbow Dash trying to fly away from all the Harmonykeepers but being brought down by nets. Pinkie Pie was screaming for Mr and Mrs Cake to keep themselves and Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake safe. Fluttershy was trying to protect all of the animals and trying to be brave as she can but she was shaking as more ponies turned up, Rarity grabbing Sweetie Belle closer to her as Harmonykeepers surrounded her. Twilight was screaming for everypony to be calm but seeing that Spike was being dragged out from the library. Screams of terror were coming from him. Twilight pushed her way through the Harmonykeepers trying to get to Spike. Twilight called his name, Spike turned his head. He started to begin to scream Twilight's name but was silenced by Harmonykeepers pushing him to the ground. Screams of all her friends were ringing in her head.

It took a couple of minutes for Twilight to realize that the screams were coming from her. She came to her senses, her muscles weak and shaking. Sweat was running down from her mane to her face. Twilight shook herself. No more. This was her life now. She will never see them again. And nothing can change that…

Twilight began to collect all of the fallen coins and placed them into the purse. When she was done she put her purse into her Saddle bag, put the saddle bag on and made her way to the front door of the library. She took one last look behind her. No more thinking about her friends. It was time to put the past behind her and look to the future… if she actually had one…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Reaping**

**6 Hours Before the Reaping**

After the Capitol had take over Equestria the scenery in Ponyville had drastically changed. The hills covered in fresh green grass and healthy apple trees had now been replaced with yellow dying grass and a large wall to keep the ponies that lived the District of Magic in. The dirt roads had been replaced by grey bricks and the classic buildings and stalls had been replaced with more modern buildings and the stalls had been moved to the far end of the district to form a big marketplace.

As Twilight walked through the bleak district she pulled her cloak's hood down, that she had just grabbed before making her way out of her home, to hide away her face from the other ponies. They would always look at her every time she took a step outside. She didn't blame them though. She had seen families and friends cry over the death of a son, daughter, brother, sister or friend who had been lost to the brutality of the Pony Games while Twilight lived on. For 50 years to be exact. She had remained to be of suitable age to be reaped and her name still hadn't been drawn. No wonder everypony hated her.

The spell that Celestia put on Twilight and her friends was to probably help the future citizens of this new world but all it really did was add more anger and grief.

As all of this was running through Twilight's mind she failed to realise something. Nopony was around. Twilight sighed. That was to be expected. Parents staying at home. Staying with their foals to make sure that they know they love them. Just in case the worse actually happens. Twilight didn't have to do that. She had no one to say it too. Not anymore.

Pushing those thoughts aside Twilight pulled down her hood as she arrived in the Marketplace. She was actually surprised that some stalls were actually open, but no matter what day it is she still needed some food. So Twilight pulled her purse from her saddlebag and then began to make her way towards the nearest stall.

**5 Minutes Before the Reaping**

Twilight's legs were shaking. She had no idea why though. She wasn't nervous. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't get picked but something in the back of her brain was screaming at her to run, to somehow find a way out of there and get as far away from the reaping as possible.

"It's fine. This has been going on for 50 years. I'm not going to get picked. _I'm not going to get picked…_" She mumbled to herself as she got blood taken from her to register her onto the system,

A middle aged mare was sitting across the desk were Twilight rested her hoof upon as she removed the needle. She then inserted the blood into a hoofheld machine and looked at the data,

"_Twilight Sparkle…_" She said with a harsh voice,

She sneered at Twilight.

"_Go right in,_" She said as Twilight removed her hoof and made her way towards the stage that towered above her,

Was it that high before? Twilight asked herself taking deep breaths of air and her legs beginning to shake even more.

Twilight began to make her way toward the area for mares her age. That's how the reaping worked. Each and every pony was split up into their age and gender groups. As more ponies began to join Twilight she gave them nervous smiles but the other ponies just glared at her. She had no need to worry.

Suddenly a mare walked onto the stage. She stood in front of the microphone that stood in the middle of the stage and grinned.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the annual 50th Pony Games!" She said, like they were celebrating a birthday,

"Today we will choose one young mare and stallion for the _honour_ of representing the District of Magic in the 50th Pony Games!" The mare continued,

"But first, we will watch a _special _video straight from the Capitol!" She said clapping her hooves together before walking off the stage,

Suddenly the screen behind her lit up with the words: 'THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN APPROVED BY THE GOVERNMENT OF THE CAPITOL.'

The message then disappeared and to Twilight's shock Celestia came onto the screen.

"Princess Celestia was the former ruler of this land," Announced a deep voice,

"She was a loving Princess, a caring princess, a princess that would never abandon her subjects,"

Twilight's stomach turned, she didn't really like how this was going.

"But then she betrayed the ones that trusted her, she betrayed _you_, her precious subjects all of you! She was a coward! Who didn't want to punish ponies that did wrong! We wanted new laws! We told her things would get out of control, and they did. But what did she do when all hell broke loose? She _left_! Even when she abandoned you and left you all for dead and we helped you fight back you still didn't agree with us! We were creating a better world for you and you just tossed it aside!"

A picture of Twilight and her friends flashed up on the screen making Twilight's heart jump.

"Her Elements of Harmony tried to stop us from helping you! They rallied you all up! Sacrificed your friends and families to try and stop us from helping you! Their revolution failed, and they now live among you and to mark this revolution and to now pay for the price of this disaster. The Pony Games were created."

Twilight's stomach continued to turn; a deep anger inside her began to grow.

"One young mare and Stallion will compete to bring honour to their District and will be crowned the winner of the 50th annual Pony Games!"

The picture then projected a pony standing on the stage with a crown on their head. Twilight was about to call out that all of it was lies but the mare walked onto the stage again but this time she wasn't alone.

One mare was stood to her right and one stallion was stood to her left, each had a bowl full of pieces of paper in front of them.

"Now it is time to pick one young stallion and one young mare to compete in this most momentous event!"The mare exclaimed, her voice full of enthusiasm,

She turned to the mare to her right.

"Ladies first!"She said, her horn beginning to glow as picked out a name with her magic,

_"It's fine. This has been going on for 50 years. I'm not going to get picked. I'm not going to get picked…"_Twilight mumbled under her breath again,

"The mare that will take part in this year's Pony Games is…"

_"It's fine. This has been going on for 50 years. I'm not going to get picked. I'm not going to get picked…" _Twilight continued to mumble,

She continued to mumble this comforting thought until she heard her name being called out.

**Writers Edit:**

**Hello there! Thank you for reading the second chapter of this FanFiction and if you liked it or if you didn't like it then please leave a review :) And also tell me if any of you want me to actually continue this because feel like I can actually do well with this story xD So yeah please leave a review and maybe even a favorite or a watch? :)**

**So um yeah...thanks...bye... :D **


End file.
